


Énouement

by endlessblu



Series: tumblr ficlets/prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Near Future, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessblu/pseuds/endlessblu
Summary: Énouement - The bittersweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self.Near-future ficlet, set post-Onslaught and pre the next expansion, written for a tumblr prompt. Lots of fluff.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan
Series: tumblr ficlets/prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Énouement

“Hey. Could I scooch in with you two?” Yalla'ra turned and gave a smile to Theron as a means of confirmation as he lay a kiss on her forehead, before turning her attention back to the baby cradled in her arms.

Emel-Din Shan. Their son.

For all the months they’d been waiting for this moment, ever since the shock of her medical in the aftermath of the battle at the Meridian Complex, still nothing could have prepared her for the feeling she had right now. Holding their son in her arms. The man she loved beside her; she didn’t have to look at him to feel the love and admiration in his gaze as he watched his son. The warmth and comfort of the force as it weaved between the three of them. The galaxy might be locked in another of its constant cycles of war, but in this single moment everything else seemed to matter a bit less. This was peace.

She thought she’d found it before when Master Orgus had come and shown her that there was a way to escape the darkness that lingered within her. Emel-Din wore his name, a mark of respect for all the times he’d saved her and shaped the person she’d become.

So many years drifting, fighting the war that raged across the galaxy, being part of that rage herself. Not being the Jedi she wanted to be, the Jedi she should be, but not knowing how to stop.

If only she could have known then what she knew now. All that pain she could have saved herself from, so many lives she could have saved if she hadn’t let herself be so consumed by her own emotions. Years spent feeling angry at the galaxy, at the Order, at herself. Fearing her enemies, and that she might be worse than them.

If only she could have known how her whole perspective of the galaxy could shift just by looking at the face of this little boy. Death was everywhere, she’d caused her fair share, but today was about life. The thing that the galaxy should be about, but that was forgotten too easily.

Love. Joy. Contentment.

_Emotion, yet peace._

Maybe this wasn’t what the Jedi had in mind by that part of the code, but those words had never resonated with her so much as they did at this time.

She felt Theron’s gaze turn to focus upon her as he brushed a stray hair from her face. “What are you thinking about?”

Her voice came almost as a whisper as she searched for a way to sum up the feeling in words.

“Everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> shanfamilydrama.tumblr.com


End file.
